Bee Gees songs covered by others (U-Z)
U *U 96: World *Uchiyamada Hiroshi & Cool-Five: Massachusetts *UK Mixmasters: Night fever/ Jive talkin / Stayin alive / You should be dancing *Ulf Johnnys: How deep is your love *Ultra Nate: How deep is your love *Unit 4+2: Butterfly *Unlimited Beat: Stayin' alive / Too much heaven / Night fever / How deep is your love / Tragedy / Words / Massachusetts / More than a woman *UPA Dance: How deep is your love *Upsetters, The: To love somebody *Urinals, The: Jumbo *US5: Too much heaven (feat. Robin Gibb) V *Vaclav, Neckar: Massachusetts *Vadham, Chris: How deep is your love *Vagabondi della Verita: Come muore un giorno (=The singer sang his song) *Vail, Greg: How deep is your love *Vale, Jerry: Run to me / Words *Valeriya: Stayin alive (duet with Robin Gibb) *Valli, Frankie: Grease/ Save me, save me *Vandross, Luther: How deep is your love *Vanity Set, The: I started a joke *Vanoni, Ornella: Natale ciao (=First of May) *Vaughn, Sarah: Run to me *Vazquez, Alberto: Palabras (=Words) *Vee, Virginia: Let there be love *Velasques, Regine: I can't help it *Velvet Fogg: New York mining disaster 1941 *Veneno de Amor: Palabras (=Words) *Ventura, Anthony: Words / Massachusetts *Ventura, Gil: Stayin' alive *Vera, Billy: To love somebody *Vibrance: Stayin alive / Massachusetts / Night fever / Nights on Broadway / How deep is your love / Tragedy / You should be dancing / I've gotta get a message to you / Run to me / Lonely days / My world / Spicks and specks / To love somebody / Words / Boogie child / Jive talkin *Vibrants: Terrible way to treat your baby *Vic Lewis Orchestra, The: No other heart *Vicentico: You should be dancing *Vienna: Que profundo es tu amor (=How deep is your love) *Villalobos, Gina: If I can't have you *Vinton, Bobby: How can you mend a broken heart *Vinyl Kings: New York mining disaster 1941 *Vipers, The: Town of Tuxley *Vissi, Anna: Woman in love *Vivid: Massachusetts *Vondráèková, Helena - To je ¹tìstí (=Woman in love) *Voulzy, Laurent: Rockollection Part II (Massachusetts) W *Waitress Dilemma: Stayin alive *Wakely, John: How can you mend a broken heart *Waldron, Cliff: I've gotta get a message to you *Walkers: Suddenly *Wallace, Eugene: To love somebody *Wallflowers, The: I started a joke *Walsh, Jerry: Tomorrow tomorrow *Wanten, Wendy van: Woman in love *Warnes, Jennifer: Close another door / Morning of my life *Warwick, Dionne: Run to me / Heartbreaker / It makes no difference / Yours / Take the short way home / Misunderstood / All the love in the world / I can't see anything but you / Just one more night / You're my love / How deep is your love / I just want to be your everything *Watanabe, Marina: Melody fair *Waterloo und Robinson: Viel zu heiss (=You win again) *Watson, Jenene: Don's say no / So long boy *Wayne, Carl: Grease *Wende, Horste: Lamplight *Werner Muller und die WDR Big Band: Grease / How deep is your love *West Coast All Stars: How deep is your love *Westenra, Hayley: How deep is your love *Weston, Kim: Emotion *Whirlpool Productions: Tragedy *White, Barry: Night fever / Grease *White, Chilly and Kenny Peach: I started a joke *White, Peter: How deep is your love *White, Tony: To love somebody *Whitmill, Neville: Sinking ships *Whittaker, Roger: First of May *Wier, Rusty: To love somebody / Still waters run deep *Wild, Jack: The Lord *Wilde, Kim: If I can't have you *Wildwood: One bad thing *Wilkinson, Tara: If I can't have you *Willem, Christophe: Stayin alive / Heartbreaker *Williams, Andy: How can you mend a broken heart *Williams, Barry: To love somebody *Williams, D.: How deep is your love *Williams, Hank: To love somebody *Williams, Kathryn: I started a joke *Williams, Robbie: I started a joke / If I can't have you *Williams, Roger: How can you mend a broken heart *Wilson, Ann: How deep is your love *Wilson, Mari: How can you mend a broken heart *Wilson, Robert Earl: Hold on to my love *Wilson, Tony: To love somebody *Wilton, Jerry: Jumbo *Winans Phase 2, The: Too much heaven *Winans, The: Too much heaven *Winkler, Gustav: My world *Winner, Dana: Woman in love *Wizex: First of May / Ar du pa vag (=Woman in love) *Wolfe Tones: First of May *Wolfe, Kelli: Eyes / Born to be loved by you *Wonderbread: Night fever / Jive talkin *Wonderful Sax: Too much heaven *Wonders, The: Massachusetts *Woodford and Company: Secret love / To love somebody *Woods, Stevie: Heart (Stop beating in time) *Wright, Shannon: I started a joke *Wunderlich, Klaus: Saved by the bell / Massachusetts *Wyclef Jean: We tryin to stay alive (=Stayin' alive) Y *Ya Yas: To love somebody *Yagami, Junko: How deep is your love *Yang Yang: Melody fair *Yarbrough, Glen: Give your best *Yarrow, Peter: How can you mend a broken heart *Yasui, Byron: First of May *Yndio, Los: Yo comence la broma (=I started a joke) / Como ayudar a un corazon roto (=How can you mend a broken heart) *Young Fresh Fellows: Craise Finton Kirk Royal Academy of Arts *Young, Johnny: Craise Finton Kirk... / Every Christian lion.../ I am the world / Lady *Youth Damien: Kilburn Towers *Yuki: How deep is your love Z *Zamfir, Gheorghe: How deep is your love / Run to me / Woman in love *Zanicchi, Iva: Forte piu forte (=Woman in love) *Zariz, Jose: Woman in love *Zehnpfennig, Ady: To love somebody *Zetlitz, Bertine: Islands in the stream *Zim Zemarel: How deep is your love *Zimmer, Joanna: Islands in the stream *Zop Hop Op: To love somebody *Zsuzsa, Mátray: Szerelmes asszony (Woman in love)